Haunted
by Kyarei
Summary: Kakashi would follow him home, just to find out why he always visited the graveyard. It was almost as if Kakashi was haunting him. KakaSasu. Lemon. Yaoi.


**Haunted**

~~~*~~~

_From the first moment I saw you..._

_God, I wanted you._

Kakashi stood, resting his back against a tree, watching his young students train with their individual shuriken and kunai practice.

Every few moments, he would peep out from behind his orange book to observe them, yet he paid no heed to Naruto or Sakura.

No, his eyes latched onto the young, firm figure of his favorite student, Uchiha Sasuke. The boy had been progressing magnificently within the past few months with his training - Kakashi knew it was only a matter of time before he'd make Chuunin. He was already almost at that level.

However, even as his teacher, Kakashi paid little attention to Sasuke's progress, at least compared to how much attention he paid to other things, like Sasuke's eyes, or his habit of stopping at the graveyard before heading home after training every day.

Kakashi didn't know when exactly he began following the boy home - it just happened one day. He found himself trailing the boy from the shadows, and when he watched Sasuke disappear into the rows of tombestones, something brust within his heart.

_I didn't know what was breaking,_

_But I felt the rope tighten around my neck._

_You looked so broken._

It took days and days of following Sasuke before Kakashi realized two things: He was desperately in love with a thirteen-year-old boy, and said thirteen-year-old boy was digging himself a grave - a depressed grave. No matter how hard Kakashi tried, he could not shake the helpless feeling. Sasuke had loved his brother like no one else, this was a known fact. And his brother had slaughtered his family and left him all alone, another known fact.

Had Kakashi expected him to not have a scar on his heart after being so betrayed?

No, that wasn't it, it was particially Sasuke's fault, too. The boy always acted cool, calm, reserved - he never shows his emotions. Honestly, this worried Kakashi. He knew that that was partly Sasuke's personality, as well as the way he was raised, but the negative effects they were having on him were obvious.

So Kakashi, as he stood in the grove of trees watching his student repeatedly stab a practice dummy, made a commitment: He was going to follow Sasuke home that day, and no matter what, he would not let him go to the graveyard.

Sasuke caught Kakashi staring and turned his head, locking their eyes together.

Kakashi merely smiled and dipped his head to resume his reading.

XXX

By the time afternoon came, Sasuke was exhausted. He had stayed a little longer than his team, who had already gone home. He rested his heaving torso against a tree and collapsed into a sitting position, his damp, sweaty shirt clenched loosely in his fist at his side.

He closed his eyes and let the back of his head hit the tree gently as he breathed, gulping in generous amounts of oxygen. Lately, his training habits had been getting more and more intense; he would start sooner, end later, and push himself harder. It wasn't a mystery. Sasuke was frustrated.

_Every day here is the same._

_You look at me with pity._

_I don't want your pity._

Sasuke was frustrated, but not with his training. He knew he was improving faster and better than the rest of the genin in Konoha. He also knew that he was almost at Chuunin level, and this year, he would most certainly pass the exam.

No, Sasuke was frustrated with a particular person more than anything.

His silver-headed Sensei.

Every day, Sasuke could feel Kakashi's watchful gaze eyeing him. He couldn't comprehend _why_, but he guessed that the older man was studying him; observing him; trying to figure him out. But all Sasuke could see in those eyes were pity, remorse, and sympathy.

Sasuke didn't want Kakashi's pity.

He had spent the last five years of his life being nothing but pitied.

He was _sick_.

Relunctantly, Sasuke pushed himself from the comfortable ground and began to trudge home, not bothering to put his shirt back on.

_I feel you following me; watching me._

_Yet you never approach me._

_Even though I'm begging you to._

Sasuke made his way briskly to the Uchiha complex, which was close to the training grounds. Though he no longer lived in the haunted houses of the estate, the graveyard and the complex were on the way home to his apartment.

That's why Sasuke always stopped there.

Because it was on the way _home_.

_The home he despised._

_At least it wasn't haunted._

Sasuke passed by each house, promptly headed to the Memorial stone at end of the large central street, the one that had each lost Uchiha's name etched in the stone. Sasuke always went there first.

But he stopped in the middle of the street. The usual frightening, tense atmosphere of this place had changed a few weeks ago. He no longer felt alone when he came here. He longer felt scared.

That's why Sasuke was sure that this place was haunted - that the ghosts of his slaughtered relatives were walking these streets again.

XXX

Kakashi stalked Sasuke, hiding behind the old, decaying buildings as he silently followed the boy. He knew Sasuke was almost to the Memorial stone, and then he remembered his promise to himself; he promised that he would distract Sasuke from the grave, from his misery.

_I wanted to protect you._

_No one ever bothered to protect you._

_I hated them for it._

Kakashi stepped out into the street when Sasuke stopped moving. His quiet footsteps echoed throughout the estate and bounced off the wooden walls of the old houses and shops. Sasuke stood, frozen in place, body erect, completely immobile. Kakashi cleared his throat to obtain the boy's attention, and knew instantly that the sound had startled Sasuke, though he did a good job of hiding it.

Sasuke spun around to face him, Kakashi immediately pinned his gaze. For a long while, they stood in complete silence. Then Kakashi softened his stare and said, in a laid-back voice,

"Hey there. What are you doing wandering around here?"

Sasuke made no movement. Though he didn't relax, he too softened his stare just slightly.

"The graveyard," he said, emotionless, "I'm going to the graveyard."

Kakashi had been expecting that. Serious, quick, and to-the-point. That was how he always made conversation.

Kakashi wanted to hear so much more from him.

"On a fine afternoon like this? Why not save that for another day; you're tired. Why don't I take you home?"

Sasuke said nothing at first, but then raised his eyes to catch Kakashi's gaze,

"It has nothing to do with you," he turned slightly, signally his desire to end the conversation, but then added, "Why are _you_ here, anyway?"

Kakashi grinned and began to walk forward until he was close to Sasuke. He was still smiling when he replied,

"Well, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take a different route home. But then I got lost and ended up here. Pure coincidence, I assure you."

Kakashi's grin didn't falter when he was met with a malevolent glare from the young Uchiha. He enjoyed rousing the boy.

But Sasuke softened his glare and then turned and began to walk away, ignoring the man.

Kakashi sighed as he watched Sasuke walk away, then looked up suddenly in defeat,

"Sasuke, wait," he said, loud and stern, yet somewhat pleading. Sasuke stopped and turned slightly to eye Kakashi, who continued,

"Why do you come here everyday?"

Sasuke seemed surprised, as he turned to face the man again.

"How did you know I come here everyday?" Sasuke asked suspiciously, a look of caution shining in his eyes.

"Because," Kakashi hesitated, "because I've been... I was following you," Kakashi confessed, his voice sounded tired.

"Following me?" Sasuke repeated, surprised, "What for?" he quirked an eyebrow, and relentlessly held Kakashi's gaze.

"Because you come to the graveyard, every single day..." Kakashi trailed off, as he approached Sasuke again, stepping closer than before.

Kakashi pressed his chest to Sasuke's, and leaned down to press his cheek against his student's,

"I've been worried about you for a while, now. Are you doing alright?"

_Why is it..._

_That whenever I'm close to you..._

_The sky is just a little less dark?_

_The sun is just a little bit brighter?_

"Don't patronize me," Sasuke seethed, stepping back from Kakashi's touch completely,

"I don't want your sympathy or anything," his voice was irritated; spiteful, "I only come here because it's on the way back to my apartment, and I don't like being there for too long,"

"In your apartment?" Kakashi asked, again stepping close to Sasuke, who didn't pull away this time. Sasuke nodded.

"Then come to my apartment," Kakashi offered, his hand resting on Sasuke's shoulder. That look of suspicion crept across the boy's visage before Kakashi grinned,

"I'm not pitying you, Sasuke. Neither of us likes being in our apartments alone all the time. I'd be glad for your company," and even as he said it, Kakashi was gently pulling Sasuke down the street back towards the entrance, his eyes were surveying every inch of Sasuke's still naked torso.

Sasuke didn't object. He was tired, and it was getting dark. He hadn't eaten yet either, so as they exited the complex, he relaxed his shoulders in defeat, and thought, _just for a little while._

XXX

Kakashi and Sasuke had stopped and had dinner on the way back to Kakashi's apartment. Kakashi had treated Sasuke, despite the boy's protests, and even gotten them a booth in the back where no one could see them dining in their dirty training attire.

Sasuke was very grateful to Kakashi today. A lot had been on his mind as of late, and being with Kakashi for those few hours had helped ease his mind.

They stepped into the hallway and removed their shoes. Sasuke felt strangely timid in this environment - he hadn't been a guest in someone's home in a very, very long time.

"Go into the living room and make yourself at home," Kakashi gestured, "I need to use the washroom. I'll be right back," and he turned and disappeared down the hallway.

Sasuke stood frozen for a moment, then worked his way through the messy kitchen and into an equally messy living room. The couch was old, yet thankfully cleared of garbage, unlike the floor and coffee table.

Sasuke sat himself down but didn't allow his body to relax. He felt dirty in this place, even though it was more of a mess than he was.

Soon after he heard a toilet flush, Kakashi came into the living room, rubbing the back of his head and smiling, embarressed,

"Sorry about the mess. I don't have company very often," he said as he bent and picked up an old towel, throwing it onto a pile of other dirty cloth items in the hallway.

Sasuke, who hadn't looked at Kakashi since he had entered, glanced up at him and gasped.

Kakashi wasn't wearing his mask.

Sasuke stared up at him, lips parted, as Kakashi raised his bent head and allowed his whole face to be seen.

Sasuke felt like he couldn't breathe.

_I wanted you so badly..._

_...I could die._

Sasuke couldn't remember ever seeing something so captivating. Kakashi looked completely different. He wasn't staring at his sensei.

He was staring at an incredibly handsome man.

Kakashi caught him staring and grinned, and it took Sasuke's breath away.

_I could die._

Before he knew what he was doing, Sasuke stood and approached the still grinning Kakashi. He blushed when Kakashi met his gaze, and immediately eyed the floor.

"I-I should go," he said quietly, his cheeks flushed, "It's getting late,"

Kakashi seemed deep in thought for a moment, then said, "You're right, it is late. You should stay the night,"

"I can't do that! It's late, I... I have to go," and he went to move around Kakashi, but suddenly his legs felt weak, and he stumbled over his feet. Before he could collide with the doorframe Kakashi caught him and held him fast, securing him against his body.

"You're tired," he said, as he lifted an exhausted body and carried it to the only bedroom,

"You can sleep here tonight, in my bed. I'll sleep on the couch," Kakashi sounded too happy about the whole thing than Sasuke liked. It was strange.

But even after Kakashi had tucked him in and got up to leave, Sasuke didn't want to be left alone.

_It was really you that was haunting me, all this time._

_You made me feel so much less alone._

_Do you even realize...?_

Sasuke reached out from beneath the covers and grabbed Kakashi's wrist, halting him in his exit.

Kakashi turned and looked at Sasuke over his shoulder, who was looking up at him through half-closed eyes, a light blush over his pale cheeks.

"Dammit, Sasuke," Kakashi whispered as he lent and kneeled on the bed next to the boy,

"Don't go," Sasuke pleaded as he sat up, and pressed his lips to Kakashi's.

Kakashi froze.

Sasuke pulled back.

Kakashi pushed forward.

Sasuke submitted.

Kakashi reached up and carressed the back of the boy's neck, his lips massaging against the other's, his tongue pushing past a second set of lips to meet another of its kind.

Sasuke moaned and grasped Kakashi's biceps firmly; Kakashi became forceful and poured his weight onto Sasuke, pressing him back on the mattress.

Sasuke let his hands run over Kakashi's upper body, until at last he was bored of it and attempted to pull off the man's shirt. Kakashi smirked and assisted the boy, then in turn peeled the shirt from the smaller body beneath him.

Shirtless, the Sensei and his student ran their hands over each other's perky nipples, letting their fingers molest and massage the firm muscles.

Sasuke moaned when Kakashi began to rub his hand over his groin, his fingers teasing the boy's inner thighs though his baggy shorts.

It didn't take long for Kakashi to rid Sasuke of those pesky shorts. Sasuke laid beneath Kakashi, panting, and Kakashi began to kiss and lick and gently bite from Sasuke's collarbone all the way down to his boxer waistline.

Sasuke whined when Kakashi suddenly halted. His cock felt painfully constricted within his loose boxers. And he could see that Kakashi was having the same problem.

"Sasuke, you're sure?" Kakashi asked as he kissed the soft skin above the elastic waistband.

Sasuke could only nod and arch against Kakashi's gentle kisses that were driving him wild.

"Sensei... haah, Kakashi...! Mmm, please... I need you," Sasuke begged, his hips bucked up and forced Kakashi's lips to kiss him there again.

Kakashi only chuckled and pulled back up, stroking the young Uchiha's thighs,

"Patience, love," he teased, "Sensei is going to give you _exactly_ what you want,"

"Please..." Was his only breathless response.

Kakashi grinned again and pulled down the offending boxers from Sasuke's hips. He easily slipped them off and threw them to the floor, then rid himself of his own trousers and underpants.

Naked, panting, and painfully erect, both males viciously attacked each other as soon as they made contact. Kakashi reached over into his bedside drawer and pulled out a small bottle. He coated his fingers with the smooth liquid, then bent Sasuke onto his hands and knees.

"I'm going to prepare you," Kakashi warned, his first finger began to prod against Sasuke's virgin hole,

"Ahh, haa... hurry, Kakashi..."

Kakashi responded by forcing the first finger in. Sasuke groaned but kept relatively still. Kakashi added the second finger, and Sasuke's face contorted in pain, but still he didn't pull away.

Soon Kakashi had three fingers imbedded in him, and he was moving them in and out and scissoring them. Sasuke let out a few pained, shaky breaths, then growled,

"Do it, Kakashi!" He panted, and forced his hips back against Kakashi's hand, "Now!"

Kakashi smirked, and removed his fingers. He grabbed the little bottle and lubricated his aching shaft, then turned Sasuke around to face him. He pulled the boy onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist,

"Get ready," Kakashi said as he gripped Sasuke's hips tightly.

"I've been ready," Sasuke said between clenched teeth, "for _weeks_. Do it now, Kakashi!"

Kakashi smirked and pulled Sasuke down onto him, "As you wish," with that, he thrust his hips up and buried himself within his student. Sasuke let out a shrill cry of pain before he reduced to panting heavily.

Kakashi waited a few moments until Sasuke demanded that he move. Kakashi smirked and began to thrust upwards, his long, hard cock sliding in and out of Sasuke's tight hole with just the right amount of friction.

Kakashi began to groan with pleasure when Sasuke started rocking his hips up and down to meet his thrusts. Each time Kakashi thrust deep into Sasuke, the boy would clench around him, and his hands would clench Kakashi's shoulders.

"Sasuke," Kakashi panted, "touch yourself. I want to watch you cum..."

Sasuke moaned at the forward statement, and removed one of his tight fists from Kakashi's shoulders and grabbed his hard shaft instead. Creamy white liquid began to leak from the red tip and Sasuke continued to squeeze and torment himself with his own hand - Kakashi watched with a hungry gaze as the boy brought himself to climax.

As soon as Kakashi felt that hot liquid spray against his chest and Sasuke's entrance clench tighly around him, he found his own release and was moaning Sasuke's name, as he continued to ride out his orgasm.

The two collapsed, Kakashi on his back and Sasuke lying atop him, panting and sweaty and utterly exhausted.

"That was," Sasuke panted, "Fantastic,"

"Mhm," Kakashi agreed, stroking Sasuke's hair.

_Because you're haunting me,_

_I'm not so alone anymore._

"Sasuke, I-" Kakashi said suddenly, his grip tightening on the boy's body,

"I love you, and I... I always have. I want to be more than you're Sensei," he said, trying to sound sincere, even though he was tired and sounded uncertain.

"Kakashi... I..." Sasuke was speechless. He never expected Kakashi to be the one to confess first.

"I want you to come live with me," Kakashi said his hand resting between the boy's sweaty locks,

"So I can clean your house?" Sasuke joked, his hand running up Kakashi's side playfully.

Kakashi smiled, but shook his head.

"So I can be with you, from now on..."

His voice was fading as sleep consumed him.

"I'll need... some more... _convincing_..." Sasuke said, already half alseep. Even half-unconscious, Kakashi noted, Sasuke was capable of being flirtatious and seductive.

Kakashi grinned, "Of course,"

They fell alseep.

~~~*~~~

Ah, geez. This didn't come out like I had hoped, lol. This is dedicated to kakasasu4ever. Please excuse any mistakes you find. Thank you.


End file.
